A Kunoichi's Torment
by Hefster
Summary: Peace was short lived for Konoha as the Fifth Hokage is summoned to a secret meeting. The mission is one of assassination and the target is another Countries’ Daimyo. Will Ino Yamanaka succeed or will a new war consume everything. --FULL SUMMARY INSIDE--
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

Peace was short lived for Konoha as the Firfth Hokage is summoned to a secret meeting. The mission is one of assassination and the target is another Countries's Daimyo. The stage is set for a lone Kunoichi to enter the dragon's den and kill without drawing attention. Will she succeed or will a new war consume everything?

Disclaimer: The usual belongs here.

Prologue:

_One year ago on this day, Akatsuki's plan of world domination by controlling the nine legendary demons that roamed the world had ended. After much hardship and suffering, the Leaf shinobi of the Fire Country were able to foil their plans and smash their organization. The news of Akatsuki's downfall travelled through__out the ninja world like fire and the strength and glory that Konohagakure and their ninjas once held had returned. However, even as the names of the Konoha shinobi who participated in the final battle against Akatsuki appeared in tales, a new danger secretly threatened peace once again._

_This new threat to Konoha was not one stemming from the outside but was created by a single entity that sat atop its high throne overlooking its country and its pawns. The Daimyo of the Fire Country, drunk mad on the believes that his Leaf ninjas are invulnerable to defeat, has his eyes set on more land and even more power. So he summoned his generals and ministers to prepare for war. The leader of his Hidden Village in the Leaves, the legendary Fifth Hokage who carries not only the title of the strongest ninja in the Fire Country but also the title of Legendary Sannin was summoned as well._

_Tsunade, the last of the Sannin alive, was coming to see her lord the Daimyo and unbeknownst to her be charged with a mission of utmost secrecy that would threaten the stability of the world once again._

"Sorry to disturb you my Lord," the servant bowed low, "Konoha's Hokage has arrived."

The Fire Country's Daimyo looked pleased. A smirk barely noticeable crossed his round visage. His eyes lit up like a pair of candles, "Show her in. We have a lot to discuss."

"As you wish my Lord," the servant bowed even lower and hurried out of the big room.

Tsunade sat waiting, her left leg crossed over her right. An air of annoyance radiated out from Konoha's Hokage as she waited obediently to be seen by her master. Tsunade hated these kinds of meetings. She hated the Daimyo and his political schemes that always tried to meddle in on Konoha's affairs and its inner working structure. She had no idea why she was summoned to the castle and it annoyed her that even her trusted ANBU were unable to acquire any information regarding this meeting. All she knew was that it was very secretive and important. Along with the summon, she had received strict orders to make it appear as if the Hokage was still in Konoha and Tsunade counted on her trusted apprentice Shizune to ensure the ruse was working.

The servant that had disappeared just moments ago quickly returned and motioned for her to follow, "Please Hokage-sama, the Daimyo will now see you."

"About time," Tsunade muttered as she rose to her feet and followed the servant as he scurried back into the direction from whence he'd come. Tsunade was led to a pair of giant doors and as she stepped in front of them they slowly opened to reveal a room filled with people. A whiff of air escaped the room and Tsunade wrinkled her nose as she was drenched with a smell that reeked of smoke, sweat, and panic.

Tsunade entered and the door behind her slammed shut with an audible bang that made people in the room work even more frantically. She frowned as she studied the room and slowly walked deeper towards the other end, to where the Daimyo was sitting on one of his many tall thrones, overseeing everything. She walked passed a giant table that was stretched along the entire length of the room, from the entrance of the door to the throne itself. She vigilantly walked deeper towards her Lord and Master as her eyes wandered across the table and the many objects that littered the top. Her eyes spied upon maps of the Fire Country and a brief glance revealed that these were maps for military purposes. Maps that showed the location of fortresses, troop placements, and ambush locations if the Fire Country were ever to be invaded by a foreign power. Her frown deepened and Tsunade became cautious.

"Welcome oh honourable Hokage from Konoha," the Daimyo boomed and stepped off his throne to greet Tsunade in person. "I trust you had a pleasant trip."

"Thank you my Lord." Her mind alert at the too friendly welcome and Tsunade forced a smile. She knew how much the Daimyo hated the Hokage for having so much power over so many few and skilled people. Her eyes trained on the Daimyo and her surroundings and bowed, "the trip was taxing but bearable; anything for you my Lord."

The Daimyo beamed out of pure happiness, "Come! Here look at this. I believe you favour sake." The Daimyo wasn't asking but stating a fact. He lead Tsunade to the head of the table and looked at one of his servants and pointed, "You there! Go get us some sake for the Hokage."

"No thank you my Lord. I no longer drink." Tsunade lied, "My sincere apologies."

Disappointed, the Daimyo turned to look at her, "Is that so? What a shame. Regardless, here have a look and tell me what you see."

Truthfully, Tsunade would have loved to have a drink but every fiber in her body was screaming for attention and she had painfully learned from past experiences that passing up a drink from time to time has its benefits. She followed the Daimyo's hand and looked at the table in front of her.

As curiosity peaked she took a few of the maps into her hands and studied them. Seeing as there were more maps underneath the top layer, she put the few she was holding aside and picked up new ones. Studying these, it was slowly dawning on her why she was called away from Konoha to see the Daimyo. Wishing she was mistaken, she looked down along the table and mentally sighed. There just out of arms reach were lying charts on the table. She walked over and scanned these as well. Flipping from chart to chart, each new chart held new information. Some of them were in such detail that Tsunade knew that this had been in the planning for a long time.

Slowly growing angry, she realized every eye in the room was trained towards her, studying her reaction. Trying desperately to keep her outburst under control, she turned to face the Daimyo and put on her best fake smile she could muster, "So… who do you plan on going to war with my Lord?"

A wide smile appeared on the Daimyo's face and he laughed, "I told everyone in this room that you would understand immediately what was going on Hokage-sama." He turned to face a short man with a pointy shaped nose and a pair of small beady eyes, "Didn't I General Tochigi?"

"Indeed you did my Lord," the man bowed showing his respect but his eyes glared at Tsunade in pure disgust and loathing.

A cold tingle travelled down her spine as the pair of small black buttons that were the General's eyes bore into her. Tsunade turned to look at the Daimyo and kept General Tochigi in the corner of her eyes feigning ignorance, "Oh, is that so?"

Turning back to face the Hokage, the Daimyo still smiled, "They didn't want to believe me that a woman would understand this. But I knew… I knew that the legendary Sannin, my Hokage, would understand."

Repressing from grinding her teeth and raising an eye brow at being referred to as a possession, Tsunade smiled, "Ah how disappointed they must be." Tsunade looked at the last chart she was holding in her hands and read the title _'Estimated Enemy Troop Strength'_. Placing the chart back on the table, "So what can honourable Konoha do for their country?"

"Ah straight to the point," the Daimyo mused as he turned to sit on his throne. "I always liked that in you Hokage-sama." He paused, clasping his hands together, "I need one of your ninja to infiltrate and assassinate a high ranking political official without making it look like an assassination and without drawing attention to us."

Disappointed, Tsunade nodded but sighed mentally, "Who is the target and how soon would you like it to be done?"

Grinning, the Daimyo looked at General Tochigi, "Direct and to the point… excellent. The target is the Lightning Country's Daimyo and to the matter of when, I believe it comes down to how long you will need. How long would it take for a skilled Konoha ninja to infiltrate the enemy stronghold and accomplish this mission?"

Wincing and growing angrier, Tsunade cursed silently, _'Another county's Daimyo? Have they gone mad?'_ "Infiltrating a Daimyo's castle will be difficult and if it's to be done to the specifications you mentioned, we can't send any regular assassin. We would have to send someone with unique talents that is not amongst the known ranks of assassins and therefore an unknown factor to the enemy. To make it easier to understand, it will be difficult for the enemy to catch our assassin since its normal operation procedure is regular ninja missions. It will take some time to train such a shinobi. At the earliest I'd have to say two years, maybe three."

"Excellent that would give us enough time to finish all of the preparations," General Tochigi muttered under his breath.

Tsunade turned to face the General, "And exactly what would that be General?"

Looking up from his maps the General frowned, "What a silly question. Prepare for the worst situation of course, a war with one of the strongest nations on the continent."

Tsunade smiled, "Of course, how silly of me to ask, a mere woman."

The small face turned angry, "How dare you speak to me in such a tone. I let you know, I don't trust you or your ilk. Shinobi, you're all just troublesome. How many times in the past few years has the Fire Country been almost destroyed because of you? I tell you, plenty." The General turned to face his Lord, "Daimyo, Sir, my Lord, please rethink this decision. I have men standing by, ready to fulfil this mission. We can do this without relying on Konoha."

Tsunade ignored the jab of blaming Konoha for the past mistakes, in a way the General was speaking the truth, Konoha had been at fault. However, the problem was not the fact that the General didn't like to use the shinobi, it was that he claimed to have men ready to kill a Daimyo. Tsunade would gladly back out of this mission if she knew that this General could accomplish it without the help of Konoha. Her village had suffered tremendously under the Akatsuki incident and still has not recovered completely, "You? You have men ready to assassinate a Daimyo? Don't make me laugh. Your so called men wouldn't even get near him."

"ENOUGH!" The Daimyo yelled, "This is no time for bickering. Hokage-sama this is my order to you. Select one of your ninja and have them assassinate the Daimyo from the Lightning Country without drawing attention to us. I want training to be completed within a year and plan on giving your shinobi another year to infiltrate the enemy and kill the Lightning Country's Daimyo. Do you have any questions?"

"No my Lord," Tsunade bowed and cringed her teeth silently at this idiotic order.

"Then you may leave and return to your village. Good luck to you, I will hear from you again once the Mission begins. You are dismissed!" The Daimyo ordered as he waved with his hand at Tsunade, dismissing her as he would a low servant.

Bowing again to show her respect, Tsunade briskly turned on her heels and walked out of the room. On her way out, she watched General Tochigi carefully and was surprised at seeing the man smiling rather than fuming over being ignored. Airing on the side of caution, Tsunade added the General to her list of future troublemakers.

The doors behind Tsunade slammed shut and she returned to her single ANBU team that had accompanied her to the palace. "We're leaving," the Hokage ordered. Temporarily forgotten about the General, her mind screamed in anger at the order she had received. _"A single year? No one can train a shinobi in a single year and hope for this mission to succeed. Idiots, all bickering fat idiots that can't see pass their own goddamn noses."_

The ANBU team fell in formation around the Hokage and escorted her to her rundown carriage, the one she used when she needed to travel incognito. She got inside and ordered the driver to leave, "Captain!" She shouted.

An instant later the ANBU captain stood next to her carriage, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"When we get back to Konoha I want you to select one of your best infiltration teams," Tsunade ordered, still angry and annoyed.

"And their mission Hokage-sama?" The captain asked.

"To observe these fools that call themselves Generals, Ministers, and of all, the Daimyo himself," Tsunade finished. "Have them keep a close eye on a short man named General Tochigi. He looks like trouble."

"The Daimyo?" The Captain asked perplexed, "Are you sure Hokage-sama? What is going on? What happened inside?"

"Nothing of your concern," Tsunade dismissed the captain with a hand, "this is top secret, only report to me directly, not even to my assistant. Got it?"

"Understood Hokage-sama" and the ANBU captain vanished again.

Still furious over the order Tsunade had received, she took out a bottle of sake from one of the hidden compartments within the carriage and took a sip. Simultaneously she began to think about a potential candidate for this mission. As names started to form in her mind, Tsunade wrote them down on a piece of paper.

* * *

**A/N: Well finally decided to post up this Ino centric fic. I hope you like this Prologue and it peaked your interest. Let me know what you think.**

**Many thanks for KingKakashi for helping with the brainstorming and naming the story. I bet he never thought I'd actually post this for we talked about this a couple months ago.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter -1

After days of travel, Tsunade finally returned to Konoha. Her frustration over the new mission she had to plan had not dissipated; in fact the disgust she was experiencing had only strengthened over time. Her list of names had been long but had finally been trimmed down to a single name. She hated herself to have to come to this conclusion but it was the only logical choice, if this mission was to succeed. Especially with the time constraint that was placed upon it.

Tsunade walked up to the Hokage tower and into her office. Getting into her comfortable chair she saw a mountain of paper work on her desk waiting for her. Pissed she took the top one and looked at it. It was a recent medical chart on Sakura's condition. Studying the chart, Tsunade's face turned grim, "Shit!" She stood and slammed the chart on her desk. She walked to her office door and opened it. Sticking her head out she screamed, "Shizune get your ass in here right now."

Slamming the door behind her, Tsunade sat back down at her desk and picked up another chart. This was a list of candidates for next years Chunin Exam that was to be held in Sunagakure. Tsunade placed this folder on top of Sakura's and drummed her fingers in anger on the desk, "Where the hell is that Shizune?"

As if on cue, the door burst open and a seemingly exhausted Shizune rushed in, "Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you?"

"About damn time, took you long enough." Tsunade growled. "Go fetch Inoichi Yamanaka. After you return with him, fetch Asuma. Well? What are you still doing here? GO!"

Confused, Shizune stopped and looked at the Hokage. "But Hokage-sama, Asuma-sensei is dead; he died over one year ago."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock and the anger she was feeling intensified. Tsunade closed her eyes trying to calm herself but ended up sighing in frustration. "Right…I forgot. Get me Kakashi instead."

Terrified at Tsunade-sama's temper, Shizune bowed and hurried out to get Yamanaka as ordered, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade wanted to go down to the hospital to check up on Sakura personally but knew she couldn't spare any time at the moment. First she had to deal with this bothersome mission that was given to her by the Daimyo. So while she was waiting for Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsunade started going over the pile of files that had accumulated on her desk.

A knock at her door eventually pulled her out of her work. "Enter!"

Inoichi Yamanaka entered and bowed, "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

Looking at the tall man in front of her Tsunade felt sorrow at what she had to tell him, "Inoichi, the reason I asked you to come here is because I will need your help."

"Anything you say Hokage-sama. I will gladly help," Yamanaka interrupted.

Tsunade sighed, "Wait till you hear everything Inoichi. I need your help, no... I actually need the help of your daughter Ino." Tsunade watched Inoichi frown. "I just came back from visiting the Daimyo and he has a mission for us. This pains me to ask of you but I need Ino for this mission. She is the only one with the abilities other than you, who is suited for this."

"I am sure Ino is a good choice but why do you sound so upset?" Inoichi asked cautiously.

"Because the mission involves infiltrating and assassinating the Lightning Country's Daimyo," Tsunade answered while closing her eyes expecting the outburst from Inoichi to come any second.

"Excuse me?" Inoichi stated calmly. "You need my only daughter for what?"

Opening her eyes she looked at the man standing in front of her. His anger slowly welling up in his eyes, "Ino needs to be trained to become an assassin and kill the leader of another nation."

"Out of the question," Inoichi replied. His anger had finally crept into his voice. "My daughter is not a murderer. She isn't even trained for such a thing. Don't ask me to send my only daughter on a suicide mission because that's what this is…a suicide mission. The chances of her survival are slim to nothing, I refuse."

"I am sorry Inoichi but Ino is the only one that has even the slightest chance of surviving this mission and succeeding in not getting discovered. She has to do this, besides isn't that why your clan developed your special ninjutsu? To kill, to assassinate without leaving a trace, to make it look like an accident?" Tsunade hated herself for going the dirty route.

"Doesn't matter, I won't let Ino become a tool for some fat bastard so he can gain some political influence or territory or whatever else he is after. My daughter is not going to become an assassin. Her mind is too fragile, even if she were to miraculously survive this mission. The mental stress she would have to suffer would break her. It almost killed my wife. She was an excellent shinobi, talented and outgoing. That was until she was sent on an assassination mission that should never have been ordered. She returned to me but her mind was utterly broken and destroyed. Only the birth of Ino and tending to flowers has helped in healing her wounds and now you're asking me to send my only daughter on something like this?" Inoichi Yamanaka was screaming and pacing back and forth in front of the Hokage, "On something that will tear apart my daughter and possibly destroy my entire family?"

"I am sorry Inoichi but Ino is going. There is no other choice." Tsunade regretted her decision but she knew that Ino was the only one who could kill the Daimyo without drawing attention to the Fire Country and she was a woman which made infiltration a lot easier as well.

"Then why did you even ask me here?" Inoichi glared at the Hokage. "Why ask me here if you already decided that my Ino has no choice in this matter? WHY?"

Tsunade sighed mentally and prepared for something far worse. "I need you to talk to your wife. If this mission is to succeed and Ino is to return to us unharmed, we need the help of your wife. She was the best assassin Konoha ever had. With her expertise and experience Ino's chances of survival would increase dramatically and would also increase the chances of a successful mission."

"Wait one gosh darn second," Inoichi thundered as he was glaring at the Hokage. "I think I just misunderstood you but I think I just heard you ask me to talk to my wife, to tell her that our only daughter is to go on a fool's mission, to kill a Daimyo and that my wife is to help in her training?" Inoichi's face was turning red in anger, "Are you fucking insane?"

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, splitting it in half, "Yamanaka this is enough! I don't want to wish this mission on anyone let alone someone like Ino. But it needs to be done. These are the orders of our Daimyo and not handling this mission would be the same as high treason and is punishable by death." Calming her anger, "I can understand your frustration and your anger at this request. I feel the same way but Ino is going and if your wife is willing to help her only daughter the mission's success rate, no I should say Ino's survival rate will increase drastically. So I beg you to entrust your wife and daughter's lives into my care."

Pissed, Yamanaka looked at the Hokage, "Fine, I'll talk to my wife but under one condition."

"Name it," Tsunade nodded without hesitation as she held his gaze.

"My wife will have complete control over Ino's training and I want someone, your best ANBU to be stationed near Ino when she is on her mission, someone that can punch her out if all hell breaks lose. Understand?"

Hearing the ultimatum Tsunade agreed, "I'll have Kakashi protect Ino when she is in the lightning country. He has knowledge of the terrain and can blend in easily with his lightning jutsu, anything else?"

Yamanaka looked a bit pleased but was still not happy, "One more thing, none of this will ever reach the ears of Ino's friends. She will have a hard enough time when she returns without having her friends ignore her because she was forced to stoop to the lowest and most dishonourable way of fighting for a shinobi."

"Of course, none of this will leave this room. Only your family, Kakashi and I will know of this mission." Tsunade reassured Yamanaka.

"Good. I will go talk to my wife now," Yamanaka stated and made to leave. He stopped at the door with his hand on the handle. "Hokage-sama, a warning, if my Ino is going to die on this mission, consider our Daimyo and everyone who stands against me…" Yamanaka glared over his shoulder at the Hokage. His eyes were focused, calm, and lifeless. A cold feeling ran down Tsunade's spine as she looked into his eyes, "If Ino dies, I'll kill that fat king of ours and those that oppose me will all join him in the afterlife."

The door opened and Yamanaka stormed out of the office. Tsunade sank into her chair and looked at the broken table in front of her. She muttered, "If she dies Inoichi, I will not stand in your way."

Tsunade decided she needed to get out of the office, she felt like her walls were closing in on her and she couldn't take it. She needed fresh air, so she took Sakura's medical chart and walked out of her office. She turned to walk to the rooftop of the tower when Kakashi caught up with her, "Hokage-sama you called for me?"

Studying Sakura's chart again, she quickly closed it and looked at the grey haired Leaf shinobi, "Ah yes Kakashi, we have some important things to discuss but first I need to know..." Tsunade waited a brief second trying to figure out how to word her question. Not finding the proper words, she decided to be straight forward, "How are you doing Kakashi?"

Surprised at the question he looked at the Hokage, "What do you mean? I am doing fine."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed, "I meant how you are doing in regards with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?"

"Oh that," Kakashi said with a hurt voice. "Honestly, disappointed in my students, disappointed at myself for having failed all three, and utterly disgusted but I do not hate them. They are like my own children, I could never hate them but I wish I had been there to stop them."

Tsunade exhaled in relief, "Come walk with me Kakashi, I am in need of some fresh air." Both walked along the corridor that lead to the rooftop of the Hokage tower, "Tell me Kakashi, how are Sasuke and Naruto doing? I haven't checked on them in months, simply because I couldn't. I think if I had seen them, I would have killed them for what they did to Sakura."

Hands stuffed away in his pockets, Kakashi seemed to zone out while he was walking, "I understand Hokage-sama, it took all my strength to forgive those two hot heads but in the end it will not help Sakura. Sasuke is doing pretty well, acting like nothing has ever happened, especially after he killed Danzo and the truth about the entire Uchiha mess came to light. He ceased his quest of vengeance and as you know, he rejoined the village with his two comrades from his Orochimaru and Akatsuki times. That Karin woman and that Jugo fella are quite helpful and all three live in the Uchiha district and are slowly integrating themselves into Konoha. Naruto on the other hand is still blaming himself for what has transpired to Sakura. He used to visit the hospital each day but he left a couple days ago to resume his training with the Toads."

"I see," Tsunade said as they reached the rooftop. She leaned on the handrail that ensured people wouldn't fall off and looked at the village below her. She closed her eyes and felt tears running down her face, "Kakashi, Sakura is not going to make it."

A terrible silence overcame the rooftop. Kakashi swallowed, fighting back anger and sorrow, "I-I-I understand…H-How long does she have?"

"Weeks, months, could be days," Tsunade replied. "I just don't know. Her condition is so unique, I've never even heard of this before. By all medical standards, Sakura should have died over a year ago when she was hit simultaneously by Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasenshuriken. It might have been luck, coincidence, I don't know what but her cells should have all been destroyed by Naruto's attack. The electrical charge from the Chidori that ran through her body could have saved a few of her cells but still not enough for her to live. Something else must have saved her, restored her cells, and healed her. I am sure Naruto and Sasuke know the answer to that question."

Kakashi frowned, "Wait a minute Hokage-sama; you're saying Sakura is perfectly healthy, yet she is dying? How is that possible?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with her tear stained face and wiped it dry with her hands, "Like I said I have no answer. She still hasn't awakened from the coma she had fallen into but every cell in her body is intact and she is in perfect health. In fact she is in better health than ever before, which is impossible. Yet somehow she is dying. Her organs are slowly shutting down and I can't find a reason."

"You mean to say her body is giving up?" Kakashi asked perplexed.

Tsunade nodded and returned looking over the village. After a long pause Tsunade needed to ask Kakashi something else, "By the way have you found out how this even happened?"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes Naruto told me. Apparently it was a repeat from so many years ago when you first arrived in Konoha and before you officially became the Hokage. Back then, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting on top of the Hospital roof and charged at each other with their Chidori and Rasengan. Sakura was witnessing it all and as the two charged at each other with their attacks, Sakura tried to break it up and ran in between the two. I stopped them just in time before they could hurt Sakura or each other but this time it was just them alone out there. Naruto told me that it was just like last time. Both had charged at each other and Sakura jumped in between the two to stop them but neither could stop their attacks. Sakura was trapped in between the two devastating attacks and all because she couldn't bear to see those two knuckleheads fight each other anymore."

"Idiots," Tsunade cursed under her breath and began to walk back towards the door. "Thank you Kakashi. Let's go back inside; we need to discuss another matter that requires your skills. At this point we can't do anything for Sakura and I don't have the energy to deal with Sasuke and Naruto."

"Right behind you," Kakashi followed the Hokage into the office and saw her destroyed desk. Shizune was currently picking up the many charts and files that were spread all over the floor due to the collapsed table.

Tsunade sat down in her chair and looked at Shizune, "Thank you Shizune but that'll be all. Leave us."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune bowed and quickly hurried out.

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage and looked at her, "So what is going on?"

Tsunade sighed and pulled her mind away from Sakura and forced it to turn on the current mission she had to plan with Kakashi. "As you know, I only returned today from our Lord and he gave Konoha a mission. This mission involves the assassination of the Lighting Country's Daimyo by the hands of one of our shinobi and without drawing attention to us. At the same time from my observations while I was at the palace it seems that they are preparing for a war even though they assured me that these were only precautions."

Kakashi listened and thought about what the Hokage had told him just now, "You want me to take this mission Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, I need you to be stationed nearby. In case the assassin I am sending needs an emergency extraction as well as protection."

"Understood," Kakashi answered, "if I may make a suggestion but it would be wise to use someone new for this, someone that nobody could suspect of being an assassin. Who did you have in mind?

"Ino Yamanaka," Tsunade answered. "I already spoke to her father but he requested that I'd send my best shinobi after his daughter to look over her and that is you Kakashi."

"I am honoured but wouldn't Yamato be a better choice?" Kakashi asked.

"Perhaps but I want you on this mission Kakashi," Tsunade said. "Go find Ino and bring her here on the grounds of you two having a mission together. I don't need to tell you that this is all top secret."

"Understood," Kakashi answered and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and took one last look at Sakura's medical chart. She sighed and closed it, _"I wish I had an answer Sakura but it seems you are the only person that can help you at this point."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino was browsing the many stores that lined the main street of Konoha. She was currently looking for a new dress that she could wear to her date tonight with Shikamaru. She stood in front of a brand new store that had only opened this week and she looked at the many different clothes that were on display in the window. She pouted as she saw the prices on some of the dresses and she hesitantly dragged herself away from the expensive store. Ino looked at the content of her purse and sighed at seeing her money allowance to be quite low. _"I think I have to make do with what I have at home."_ She thought.

"Ah Miss Yamanaka," Kakashi said as he approached Ino. "The Hokage needs you right away for a mission. Follow me."

Perplexed, Ino blinked as she looked at Kakashi approach her. She frowned. "What? Now? Why?" She complained.

Kakashi looked at the blonde kunoichi and shrugged, "Yes now."

"Fine, let's go. I don't have much time though," Ino mentioned and turned briskly on her heels as she walked towards the Hokage tower.

"Right behind you," Kakashi mused and pulled out his Icha Icha book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inoichi Yamanaka found his wife at home preparing dinner. He walked into the kitchen and snaked his arms around her from behind and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Honey we need to talk."

Inoichi saw his wife frown as she placed the kitchen knife she had held down onto the cutting board. She turned around to face him and studied his face. Inoichi could read the worry reflected in her eyes and he sighed as he felt defeated. He slowly motioned for his wife to follow him into the living room and told her to sit next to him. He looked into her deep blue eyes, "Honey the Hokage has a mission for our clan. She needs your help specifically."

"What kind of help does the Hokage require from me? You know I stopped being a kunoichi a long time ago and I'd much rather would like to forget that part of my life." His wife answered.

Inoichi took her hands into his hands. "Honey, the Hokage needs you to train Ino for a mission."

He saw her eyes widen in fear, "What kind of mission?"

Inoichi's heart threatened to shatter under the pain of having to tell his wife everything. "The Hokage received an order from our Daimyo. Ino is to assassinate the Daimyo from the Lightning Country." He hesitated before he continued as he studied his wife's reaction to his words. "The Hokage thinks your experience would greatly benefit Ino in succeeding in this mission and to come back to us unharmed."

"I'll do it," his wife interrupted him.

Inoichi was perplexed at his wife's interruption and lack of emotion in her voice. "Are you sure? You can refuse. I don't want you to relive all of those painful and degrading memories that you had to experience."

"Nonsense," his wife uttered. "To protect our Ino, I will do anything. I can handle a little discomfort when it comes to Ino's safety. I understand quite well that Ino would have to go regardless if I help or not and she will be better prepared if I help out in her training."

"How can you stay so calm about this?" Inoichi thundered. "How can you say these things? How can you be ok with Ino being sent on a mission where she is exposed to the same cruel world you lived in?"

"Because Ino is a shinobi like you and I. She knew the risks when she attended the academy as well as we did. Life as a shinobi is never safe and if I can help in anyway to bring our child safely back to us, I'll do it without any hesitation." Inoichi watched his wife get up and walk to the door. "You coming sweetie or should I go to the Hokage alone?"

Inoichi smiled uneasily, "I am coming." He looked at his shorter wife and hugged her tightly, "Remember I am here for you, you don't have to put up a strong façade in front of me. Never forget that."

Inoichi felt his wife shudder in his arms and he could hear her sniff, "I know honey. Thank you. I have to admit, having Ino walk down the same path I had to go hurts more than anything I've ever experienced."

"I know, I feel the same way but our Ino is strong. With your help, I am sure that she will succeed and return to us safely. I made the Hokage promise that her best shinobi would keep an eye out for her and she agreed."

Teary eyes looked up at him and he smiled placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Let's go to the Hokage so you can force your demands on her as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You want me to what?" Ino shrieked in anger, "Out of the question. I can't go on a mission with Kakashi-sensei today."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on her new desk, "And why is that Ino?"

"Because…" Ino blushed and looked away in embarrassment "Because I finally got Shikamaru to take me out tonight."

Tsunade sighed and pinched her nose, "Ino you are going on this mission with Kakashi-sensei. This isn't up for debate."

"B-But Shikamaru," Ino whined but saw that the Hokage wasn't up for this child's play right now. Ino sighed and admitted her defeat, "Fine. When do we leave?"

"Right now," Tsunade responded and handed Kakashi a scroll. "Kakashi-sensei you know the details. Good luck and best speed."

"What do you mean with right now?" Ino stared at the Hokage. Her face turned red in anger, "But that means I can't even tell Shikamaru that I won't be able to make it tonight. He'll think I ran out on him and that'll be it, he will never talk to me again. Why me?" Ino started sobbing, "Why am I being punished?"

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder, "Ino I am sure Shikamaru will understand when we return and you explain to him that you had to leave for an important mission."

"I tell you what Ino," Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked around the desk. "I will send a message to Shikamaru and inform him that you had to leave on a mission right away and that you won't be able to make it tonight. What do you say?"

Ino wiped away her tears and looked at the Hokage, "You would do that for me?"

Tsunade nodded, "Of course I would."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Ino bowed before she turned to Kakashi. "Let's go Kakashi-sensei, the quicker we leave, the faster we'll return and I can spend time with Shikamaru."

"Hai, hai" Kakashi stated and left the Hokage's office with Ino.

"_I am sorry Ino but please don't hate me for what Kakashi will tell you once you are far away from Konoha."_ Tsunade thought as she watched Kakashi and Ino exit the building and walk in the direction of the North Gate.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next update. Leave your reviews and let know your thoughts.  
**


End file.
